A Light In The Darkness
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat and Kara are on a business trip to a London to deal with an issue at that sector of Catco.


Cat wished internally that Supergirl could be available in London, to give her and Kara a personal flight to her penthouse from this version of Catco. At least for the next few days while they were here, Cat mused as she debated whether hiring an alien for personal transportation was possible. At least until this damn Catco "issue" was handled and Cat could go peacefully back to her penthouse that offered warm blankets, and town cars that knew her exact timing.

Removing her jacket with a long sigh, Cat hung it in the entryway closet, her eyes falling on Kara as the girl walked past her and into her main living room, heading towards the coffee table by the fireplace. Cat watched Kara remove her iPad from a her bag and attach a portable keyboard, ready to work, and then Kara's eyes settled on her, and a blindingly sweet smile graced her face. Cat couldn't resist a tight lipped smile back, as she moved into the kitchen to remove her own laptop and plugged it in to charge along with her cellphone. The girl was pure literal sugar in human form. Apparently that bright attitude transferred over to late work days and arriving home at 11pm as well, no surprise to Cat.

"Hey, you don't need to work any longer tonight, Keira." Cat said as she made her way back into the main living space and looked at Kara, who was already typing away on her iPad. "We're going to be at Catco all day tomorrow, and plus, it's already around 11pm. Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"Mm, no." Kara answered softly, smiling as she glanced up from her laptop. "It's fine Ms. Grant. I'm going to get a few more details of this done, before I go to bed. Thank you for the offer though."

"Well the guest room is yours to use freely." Cat said, leaning against the wall after flicking on the fireplace. "Everything you need should be in the guest bathroom, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know."

"I should be just fine. Thank you, Ms. Grant. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Keira." Cat said softly and headed up the spiral staircase to the second floor. Normally if there was work, Cat wouldn't be heading to bed and would work until her job was done. Two hours of sleep were something she ran on normally. That and a few shots of espresso, and her Lexapro.

But this wasn't as simple as that. This was no typical work night where she could stay up until 4am working on her magazine. No. This was a business trip to deal with Catco issues, and required her to be there instead of halfway around the world in National City. So here she was. And Cat was starting to wonder if 5 days here was going to be harder than she'd thought possible.

Initially, Cat thought, how very hard could it be? It's only 5 days. In a penthouse apartment high above the streets of London, with her bright and perky assistant Kara Danvers for help. It couldn't be so damn hard. But Cat knew well enough, that playing with fire was dangerous. And where a typical crush or love affair was a fire, Kara was an inferno brighter than the literal sun.

So it couldn't be that bad, could it?

No, it was going to be hell. Only trying to keep herself at a respectful distance was going to be challenging.

On a daily Catco business day, Cat managed to keep her distance. But here... 14 hours of working side by side with the girl, and sitting beside her through meetings, Cat needed the distance. She knew it wasn't proper, or ideal, given all they had to do, but stuff couldn't exactly be done overnight anyways. The work was for Catco, and the best way to fix it was to be at the building. But Cat had to praise the girl, she wasn't sure any other assistant would have been so on point and so readily available to assist, even after 16 hours without more than a 30 minute break for dinner.

Cat was in bed far too quickly and asleep not so long after, her mind falling dark with visions of Kara Danvers and her smile.

—

Cat awoke with a start of her cellphone lighting of the ceiling and glared towards it curiously, before picking it up. Looking at the screen with a squint, Cat dropped it back on the nightstand before rolling over in bed. Just a notification for nothing important. Cat sighed and laid back and buried her face into her pillow before looking back over after a minute, the odd light coming from the hallway making her wonder.

Sitting up, Cat thought about it for a second before sliding out of bed and grabbing her robe to head downstairs. "Keira, are you still awake?" Cat called out and slid out of bed, grabbing a silky robe before heading downstairs.

"Really Keira, while I appreciate the work you put in, you really should do as you're told and rest a-" Cat stopped mid sentence, halfway down the stairs, at the sight of Kara half asleep on the sofa, face slightly tucked into the cushion behind her, one arm above her head, fingers in her hair. Cat stared for a moment, before a faint smile graced her lips, and Cat made her way down the stairs and towards the girl, flicking off the switch for the furnace on her way there.

"Oh, my Keira." Cat whispered, the sight of Kara asleep with her glasses crookedly sitting on her face making Cat shake her head.

Reaching over the sofa, Cat pulled up a long fluffy blanket and unfolded it, intending to cover the girl. As Cat did, settling the blanket at Kara's waist, Cat closed her laptop and placed the empty plate on top, before reaching over to grab her glasses, ever so gently slipping them off her face. As Cat did that, though, the resemblance didn't at all surprise her. She'd seen Kara with her glasses off before, at Catco. Kara happened to look a lot like Supergirl, sure.

It shocked her still, the resemblance between them, but then, who was Cat to say anything. After all, both Kara and Supergirl had been in her office at the very same second. Obviously the resemblance was just that. Right?

It had to be.

Placing Kara's glasses on the counter, Cat looked at the girl again, and then moved to leave and go back to bed. Sweet girl, she always overworked herself. Honestly, the girl was the literal personification of sunshine.

It was only after Cat took a few steps, that she stopped again. Something about Kara's face was... Cat was back beside her in a second.

Gasping, Cat nearly stepped back in shock. She had an HD picture of Supergirl in her office, and on her phone. Supergirl had this tiny... birthmark? Scar? Above her brow. Kara... had the same one. That... was stunning. And revealing. And Cat stood there for a second, wondering how she didn't see it before.

"Well, Kara." Cat said in a mere whisper, smiling slightly. "You never cease to amaze me."


End file.
